Midwinter
by math music reading
Summary: My submission for the writing competition on the forum The DN Writer’s Faction. The prompt is "Crush".


Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and even plot are in no way mine. The wonderful characters and setting belong to Tamora Pierce and the plot is a combination of the competition prompt and something Daine mentioned in Emperor Mage.

Requirements for the 'Crush' prompt are:

1. No word limit

2. Daine develops her first crush (we're discounting that whole swooning over Jon thing)

3. Numair tries to give her 'the talk'

4. Daine receives her first kiss but not from her crush

5. Daine must say 'It's not really worth it' at some point.

The time period for this is set between Wolf Speaker and Emperor Mage.

Midwinter

"_He really is amazing_," Daine thought as she watched the man go about his work. He was both diligent and talented, traits she truly admired. Continuing on her way to the palace, she called out, "I'll see you at dinner!"

He smiled and waved back in return.

* * *

In the mess hall, Alanna sat down next to Daine at their regular table.

"So, do you have any plans for Midwinter?" she asked. "George and I will be staying at the palace for the festivities this year."

"Of course she does," Onua replied for her, sitting down across from Alanna. "She'll be attending the Riders' party, you know you're welcome too after you pay your respects to Jon."

"Yes, we'll have to come later in the evening, Jon would never forgive his Champion and his chief mage skipping out on the Midwinter Ball," Numair said, joining them.

Daine looked up and smiled at him.

"We'd have a hard time pulling you away, Master Mage," she teased.

Alanna and Onua snorted.

"She's got you there, Numair!" Onua joked. "The ladies will be reluctant to let you go."

"But I'll be celebrating with my friends," Numair responded, "Besides, _you_ will all have to dance attendance on Jon as well. I expect a dance from each of you lovely ladies."

"I object to that!" Alanna protested, "We work for our livings."

"Yeah!" Daine and Onua chorused in agreement.

"Alright, alright," Numair raised his hands in defense, "I apologize, three to one is just too much."

They all burst into laughter.

"May I join you?" a polite voice interrupted.

"Carl!" Daine exclaimed excitedly. "Welcome, sit!" she gestured to the seat across from her. "How are the dogs settling in? I know they don't like being confined this time of year."

"They're fine," Carl responded. "I've made sure their kennels are warm and comfortable, they should be fine since I'll still be taking them out for exercise. They love playing and hunting in the snow even if though they can't stay out al of the time."

"Good," Daine nodded in approval. "I'm glad you understand them so well. The dogs speak very highly of you, you know. They're glad you've joined the palace staff."

"Really?" Carl asked, gratified. "I'm glad, I didn't know how we would take to each other when I applied for a job in the palace kennels."

"Don't worry, lad," Onua clapped him on the back, "You'll do just fine in the palace. We're all friends here."

They settled in to companionable conversation as they ate, Daine and Onua discussing work and plans with the Riders for Midwinter and Alanna and Numair getting to know Car since they hadn't spoken to him before. They learned that Carl had come from fief Cavall at Lord Wyldon's recommendation due to his fine work with Wyldon's hunting dogs.

"Well," Daine said, standing up to leave the mess hall, "I'd better go see to the horses before turning in. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Thanks," Onua said, rising as well. "Goodnight, everyone."

Carl quickly jumped up. "I'll go with you," he said to Daine. Taking her tray from her he hastily added, "I need to check in on the dogs for the night."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Numair and Alanna waved cheerfully, resuming their meal.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind my coming with you," Carl said as he and Daine left together. "I can't believe I just spend the last half-hour talking to Numair Salmalin and the Lioness." He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not quite ready to be around them by yself, you really keep company with important people."

"Don't worry," Daine reassured him. "They're the best friends I've ever had and when all's said and done, they're just normal people like you and me. Besides, they're good for nobles and I had to get used to them too. You'll feel more comfortable around them when you've gotten to know them better."

"Thanks," he said, gratefully.

* * *

As she prepared for bed, Daine thought about the time she had spent with Carl. She had gone with him to the kennels and saw up close just how much the dogs loved him. Then Carl had accompanied her to the stables. He loved all animals and had helped her with the horses. He had held her hand on the way back to the palace and made her laugh with stories of his animal friends back at Cavall.

Sighing happily, Daine said goodnight to Kit and blew out the light.

"_He really is amazing_," was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Weeks passed. Whenever Daine wasn't working, having lessons, or preparing for Midwinter, she introduced her new friend to all of the People at the palace.

"Numair, could you give me some advice?" she began one day when he met her at the stables for their lesson, "You've had lots of experience with romance, right?"

"You could say so," Numair said carefully. "I think we should talk, magelet. As your teacher, it is my responsibility to give you advice in this area. If you are feeling any romantic inclinations towards someone, I will do my best to answer your questions about relationships." He gulped. "I realize you are of age and able to make your own decisions but I must suggest that you choose to wait until you are sure you have found the right partner. You should also get a protection charm against–"

Daine paled in horror as she realized what Numair was trying to say.

"I already know all that," she quickly interrupted, "Ma was a midwife after all. What I wanted to know was what do if I like someone."

"Well," Numair said awkwardly, "You try to show and tell that other person that you're interested and care and you hope those feelings are reciprocated." Unsure, he paused and decided enough time had been spent on the subject. "Now, Daine, I think we should begin today's lesson. You should practice shape-shifting to refine your control and speed."

"Right," Daine quickly agreed, wanted to end their awkward conversation. "I'll try turning into a deer."

She quickly stepped into an empty stall, stripped, and focused on deer shape. She really was getting faster and better. With Numair's help, she no longer changed involuntarily when riding in an animal's mind and she changed back easily instead of feeling the desire to stay People forever.

Stepping out into the snow, she bounded into the royal forest and was joined by a black hawk overhead. Numair winged through the sky and followed her as she gloried in her shape and the beautiful winter day.

Suddenly, Daine heard barking and shouting behind her. Panicking, she bolted, mind consumed by fear. She crashed through the snow, trying desperately to escape the baying of the hounds. Dodging through the trees, she finally came to a rest when she could no longer hear the sounds of the hunt. Losing control, she changed back and shivered, she never wanted of feel the sensation of the utter fear as prey again. Numair quickly landed and changed back as well, covering Daine with his cloak.

"Shh, it's ok," he comforted her.

Calming, she stilled, her mind beginning to clear after her ordeal.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, continuing to rub her back and guiding her to stand.

"Yeah," she answered, letting it come out in a shuddering breath. She sighed. "It's not really worth it. I don't think I can ever eat game again."

Numair let out a bark of laughter in relief. "Let's get you back to the palace, magelet. I think we'll have to inform the palace staff the next time you want to experiment with another shape. It wouldn't hurt if you could keep your mental faculties as well," he added, half teasing, half serious. "You have to stay yourself instead of allowing the shape to takeover. Next time you'll be prepared and calm and can simply call out to the dogs and horses or change back if need be."

Daine nodded, exhausted and spent. Seeing her eyes droop, Numair gently picked her up and carried her back to the palace.

* * *

Daine woke to the sound of a door closing. Sitting up, she found herself to be in her bed. She was still covered by Numair's cloak and her own clothes were on the chair by her bed. She smiled in greeting as Numair stepped into the room.

"I'm glad to see you're awake after you little adventure," Numair smiled, carrying a tray bearing a mug of hot chocolate. She accepted it gratefully. "I've talked to the hunts master and taken care of Cloud and Kit for the night. We've missed dinner but I can get you something from the kitchens if you'd like."

Daine shook her head, "Thanks, Numair, I'm fine."

"Daine, about our earlier conversation, it's Carl, isn't it?" Numair asked, hesitantly. "He didn't know it was you just now, you know. He was just giving the dogs a chance to get some exercise." Continuing on more assuredly and with purpose, "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about matters of the heart and relationships. That applies to Onua, George, Alanna, Jon, and Thayet as well, all of you friends. We care about you, we want you to be happy." Taking a pendant out of his pocket, "Here, I've talked to Alanna. You're a young woman and you should have this. Take it, it's my duty as your friend and teacher to take care of these things for you."

"Thanks," she said, reaching out to take it. Examining it, she marveled at its simplicity. Handing it back to him she asked, "Could you spell it to stay with me through shape-shifts, like the badger claw?"

"Good idea," Numair replied. He spoke a few words and the pendant glowed with his glittering black Gift. "There," her returned it to her, "I don't know how to duplicate the badger's spell but I've attached it to the badger claw and added an invisibility spell that will activate when you wear it."

Daine put it on and it vanished from sight.

"Goodnight, magelet," Numair stood, taking the empty mug, "I'll see you in the morning."

Daine nodded and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Carl," Daine asked uncertainly as they sad feeding the birds together, "would you like to go to the Riders' party with me tonight?"

He looked up, startled.

"I mean," she stammered, "I've introduced you to all of my People friends but not my human ones. I promise it'll be fun."

Slowly, he smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Daine jumped up. "The party starts at six. We're using one of the meeting rooms in the west wing of the palace, all you need to do is follow the noise," she said excitedly. Filled with elation, she rushed off to her lesson, "Bye!"

* * *

"So?" Miri prodded.

"So what?" Daine asked.

"What's he like, of course! Is he cute?" Miri exclaimed, exasperated.

"He's one of the handlers in the kennels," Daine replied, blushing. "He's really nice and he loves animals." She sighed. "He's tall, good-looking, and really shy. I think he's more comfortable around animals than people. That's why I started talking to him. He's works really well with animals and I've been helping him become more comfortable at the palace. It hasn't been very long since I was the new-girl myself."

"Awe," Miri sighed, "he sounds perfect for you."

* * *

"Enjoy yourself, magelet, I'll try to drop by later," Numair watched his student walk off. She had stayed a while, saying hello to their majesties and mingling. She had laughed as Kit sampled the novelties at the buffet table and he had offered to look after Kit for the night. As watched her leave, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely and depressed. "_She really is a young woman now_."

* * *

"There you are, Daine!" Evin called out as Daine entered the noisy room. "Come join us, it took you long enough."

"Where's Carl?" Daine asked, looking around hopefully.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Daine," Miri pulled her aside. " He came and waited while you were at the ball and we talked to him but he didn't seem very comfortable. Then, a little while ago, that girl who works in the kennels asked him to dance and he accepted," she said, pointing across the room. "I think he thought you invited him here just as friends."

"Oh," Daine said, no longer excited.

"Here," Evin offered her a mug, "drink this. The party's still going and it's Midwinter, enjoy yourself. Come on, the people who aren't dancing are in the next room."

* * *

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the chant grew to fill the small room.

The drinks had flowed as the night progressed. Daine found herself joining in the merriment and cheering up as Evin and Miri joked and argued. The revelry had increased as the night wore on and a slightly inebriated Daine was dragged into a game of spin-the-bottle protesting only weakly.

Daine and Evin shrugged and leaned forward, kissing clumsily as the Riders cheered and made joking catcalls.

"Ugh," Daine groaned as they separated, "my head feels awful."

Leaving the circle, she crawled over to a couch and collapsed on its cushions.

"Oh dear," Miri murmured, "we'd better fetch Numair."

* * *

"So, how was Midwinter?" Alanna asked as she sat down for breakfast.

A/N: It's a good thing I don't live in Australia or this would be another day late. Thankfully sylvanius had mercy and extended the deadline. Thanks for reading, any advice is welcome! I feel like this whole thing was just me rambling since I managed to make it incredibly long and not go into depth on anything. I apologize for my rather halting writing and the fact that none of the characters actually sound like themselves. Please go check out the other fics entered in the competition and vote, the voting period will be November 28th – December 5th.


End file.
